royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Esmeralda II
Esmeralda Esmeralda watched from her bedchambers windows as Wilbert walked down the stone path towards King Maurice, who sat perched upon a velvet throne. It wasn't the royal throne of course, it was just the throne he sat upon when awarding someone. She scanned around the crowd. There wasn't a lot of spectres, it was just a simple ceremony with around fifty people or so. She spotted her lord father, standing beside her lord brother. Esme sighed and turned around, not wanting to be distracted by the loud noises of the men. Her two handmaidens, Lola and Hannelore, were standing patiently, awaiting her to give them an order. She had been wrong about their ages, they were both fourteen. Hannelore was worldly, and spoke to her about the littlest thing. Lola wasn't that chatty, preferring to stick to her orders than speaking with Esmeralda. Or, to anyone really. She walked across to her bed, and tied up the laces on her boots, sitting down to do so. :Her bedchambers were simply magnificent. She had been given her own room in Aladrew's Tower, which was quite a short walk away from the King's Tower, where the King and Queen rested, alongside their three children. Her bed was draped with the silkiest silks, and the fluffiest of the fluffy pillows. She had an oak-crested wardrobe, where her many dresses sat in, along with her shoes and undergarments. There was also an oak table, quite sturdy in structure, where her perfumes sat. She placed the books that Lord Eion had given her upon their first meeting. A chair also sat in the corner of the room, and it was quite easy to move about her bedchambers. Esmeralda thought back to her meeting with Lord Eion Turnell. He was the royal Secret Keeper, in charge of getting information on all enemies of the royal family, alongside learning valuable information on allies. Her father had warned her that Secret Keepers were quite nasty as they held all secrets, and would surely sell them to someone for the right price. He hadn't said much to her during their meeting, but did give her a few history books, for her to read during her stay. Overall, Esme thought he was a good fellow, but couldn't to wonder if there was something off with him. :"Lady Esmeralda, it is time to meet with Queen Isolde." Lola spoke softly, shaking her out of her thoughts. Esmeralda nodded, and stood up. Her laces were tied now, in a double knot. She decided to wear something more simple this afternoon, realising that she had to wear something less fancy than she did for breakfast this morning. At least my plan worked, she slyly told herself. Wilbert enjoyed kissing her, and left him wanting more. Which meant that she now had him wrapped around her little finger. She had decided that she had to control the relationship, to stop them both from falling in love. If there was love in their marriage, then that would be a sign of weakness for them both. So, she donned a simple orange dress, wearing her Cunningham Clan beaded necklace atop it, for all to see her achievement. She walked over to her handmaidens and looped her arm through Lola's. She then turned to face Hannelore. :"I would like to come back to a well-lit room, Hannelore. I also want that fire out. It's too hot for one." Esmeralda explained. Hannelore nodded and set out to extinguish the fire. Esmeralda left her bedchambers, with Lola in tow, and began her walk to the King's Tower. This part of the castle was quiet, when it had usually been quite loud for the past two and a half days she had been there. She hadn't seen much of her parents, which she quite enjoyed, as she was left to explore and go where she please. She enjoyed the company of her brother, Charon, who was looking forward to the wedding tomorrow. Her sister, Anabel, was spending most of her time with Princess Jewel, and had also been speaking non-stop about Prince Wesley, who she had become quite infatuated with. She has no idea what it's like, the poor soul. Upon entering the King's Tower, two Knights on guard welcomed her pleasantly, pointing her in the right direction towards the Queen's and King's bedchambers. She said her thanks and climbed the steps up to their chambers. Lola laced her hand against the stones of the tower wall as they climbed the steps. The Royal bedchambers sat on the fifth storey of stairs, and was guarded by one Knight. Ser Milton Avenue was his name, he was the Knight who escorted her to the welcoming feast. She smiled to him, he returned the smile and knocked twice on the double doors. When the Queen granted access, Ser Milton opened the door for Esmeralda and her handmaiden. The Royal bedchambers were beautifully decorated. The bed in which the King and Queen shared every night had been given fresh linens, Esmeralda could tell off the bat. The afternoon light bounced of all four walls, illuminating the room. The tapestries brought the room together. There were three; depicting three Doncasters, Belladonna, Erabel and Tyton. Erabel and Tyton were known for being kinslayers, killing each other in a battle. They were relatives to Belladonna's husband. :"They are my King husband's favourite Doncasters. Aren't they wonderful to look upon?" Queen Isolde's voice echoed through Esme's ears. She turned around, to see the Queen standing behind her. The pair shared a smile. Queen Isolde led her over to a small oval table where some beverages and muffins awaited them. Esmeralda took her seat and took a look at the Queen. She hadn't changed her clothes, but she no longer donned her Queen Crown. After joining her at the table, Queen Isolde turned her head to face Ser Milton. "That will be all, ser. Continue your guard duty." Isolde's voice sounded bold and filled with authority. As Ser Milton made his leave, Esmeralda looked to the Queen with great admiration. She quickly changed her expression to a smile as Isolde turned to look back. The Queen returned her smile, and then poured them both a goblet of spiced wine. The spices smelt almost minty, it filled the air. Esmeralda breathed in the minty air. Almost on cue, a soft tune began to play throughout the room. Esmeralda turned around in her chair, to see a young girl, who could be no more older than thirteen, was playing a miniature harp. Esmeralda smiled at the sound of the music, and turned to face the Queen. Isolde answered the confusion in her eyes. :"My cousin, Holly Birmingham. Poor little thing hasn't flowered yet, so she plays her little harp, hoping that it would speed up the process. Girls in our family tend to flower a little later. I was lucky, unlike young Holly here." Holly continued to play her harp as Queen Isolde spoke. Esmeralda responded by nodding, she didn't expect the Queen to reveal that much personal information to her. They spent the next several minutes, nibbling at the muffins. Esmeralda had two, and had three goblets of spiced wine. It wasn't that much for her, she could hold her drink. It was after her second muffin that Queen Isolde finally spoke. :"So, what do you think of the books Lord Turnell gave you?" She asked, as she poured her third goblet of spiced wine. Esme's heart lurched. How does she know that?, she asked her, panicking. Queen Isolde half-laughed. "Oh, come along, Lady Esmeralda. This is my castle. Who do you think sent Lord Eion to your bedchambers? He would have gladly waited until the welcoming feast, but I told him no, and ordered him to give you those books." :"But, why? I don't understand." Esme managed to stammer. "I had to. You are not the first woman that has been suggested to marry my little brother. The first one, well, she was dim-witted, and could never shut that big mouth of hers. The second one, she was too shy, wouldn't even allow Wilbert between her skinny little legs. But you... you, Lady Esmeralda, you know how to please, fool and downsize a man, all that once. And the very fact that you inhaled your welcoming into Woesien and the welcome feast, well, that just made it even more exciting for me." Queen Isolde explained. :Isolde took a drink of her spiced wine, swallowed and looked to Esmeralda for her response. Esme licked her lips. She's testing me, she expects me to run away, but I won't. I need to marry Wilbert. I must. "Does Wilbert know, about the other two? What did you do to the ladies?" Esmeralda asked, bravely. :Queen Isolde reached for her hand, Esmeralda allowed her to take it. "Nothing. He knows nothing. Dean knows nought, either. Only, yourself, myself, Holly and Lola. And perhaps Lord Eion, but that bald little man knows everything." "I hope I haven't upset you, my lady. But, you know what you are doing. The Secret Keeper's little spyboy told me his findings first, telling me how you kissed my little brother. How, you left him, wanting more." She thought right then and now that Isolde would slap her, for using her brother like so. But, instead she kissed her fingers. :"I should be the one bowing down to you! And here was me thinking that I needed to give you advice. I never thought to do that with King Maurice, taking him like that. Now, enough about men, let's try on this dress." Ten minutes later, Esmeralda was standing in front of a single-paneled looking glass, staring at her own reflection. I should be queen, she thought to herself. I would make an excellent monarch, I could do anything I wanted, and marry anyone I wanted to. She thought back to a time during her childhood, when she was learning of the Doncaster's, how they kept their bloodline pure by marrying brother to sister. When she asked her lady mother if she could marry Charon one day, Lady Delena pinched her arm as if she had broken a rule and said, "You will never say that in my presence again, and never in your father's. Do you hear me? That is not our ways". The matter was dropped and she and her mother never spoke of it again. She understood why it was wrong now, but if she was Queen, and she had the choice, she would choose Charon to be her King. Esme snapped out of her thoughts and done a little twirl, admiring the sewers work. :"Whomever made this did a wonderful job, my Queen." She spoke faintly, her voice trembling with nerves. Queen Isolde nodded in agreement. "Quite a wonderful job, yes. No work needs to be done on it. Measurements are excellent. You truly look beautiful." :Esmeralda nodded. The Queen had the right of it. The gown was big and bountiful, with lace covering it all over. She had some ideas for her hair, thinking maybe it should be braided. When she was changing back into her normal clothes, Queen Isolde nattered on, not listening to a word of it. But, she stood abruptly when Queen Isolde mentioned Anabel. "Wait, my Queen. Go back a bit, to the part where you speak of my sister, my Queen." :Queen Isolde thought back and replied. "Oh, yes, well my Kingly husband has suggested that my son, Prince Wesley, should marry your young sister, Anabel Messer. They are both quite young, so it will be a while before they marry." No, this cannot and shall not work, Esmeralda hastily thought. This can't happen. Anabel, she doesn't fit in here. Esmeralda was speaking true, albeit them being blood. She wanted to get away from her family, any joining her new family would be ruining it. Esmeralda shook her head. :"This can't happen, my Queen, I mean no disrespect, but Prince Wesley he... he deserves better than my sister. Anabel she is quite young and she doesn't know much, yet." She spoke quietly and desperately, hoping to change the Queen's mind. "I'm glad you agree, that's what I thought when your father agreed to it." :Esmeralda's heart thumped loudly in her chest, causing her ears to pop. She coughed and swallowed the spittle before she sprayed it over the Queen. "My father has known all along too?" She didn't want to believe it, but the Queen would never lie to her. Or would she? Isolde did say that she was planning to teach her a few things. Queen Isolde bent down to touch her two shoulders, clutching them affectionately. "Do not worry, my lady Esmeralda. This will never happen. We will both stop it if we must. Together. As sisters." Esmeralda nodded in agreement. Sorry little sister, she wickedly thought to herself, but you have just been replaced. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings and Queens chapters Category:Esmeralda chapters